


Thorny Unicorn

by kawusia25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kinda AU, Kinda canon, Megstiel in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: There must be a place of final peace for creatures such as reformed demons or rebellious angels. Chuck... I mean God must have created such a thing, right? Let’s dwell on that





	Thorny Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want to apologize in advance for grammatical errors and misspellings.
> 
> Also, I stopped watching Supernatural around season 11, so I’m not up to date on the matter, but I hope it won’t be a problem.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“No Cas in back seat; your stone is long gone” she said

In her last attempt at freeing herself from Crowley, Meg stabbed him in the arm, hoping that he will lose grip on her and giving her the chance to escape. But no such thing happened. The demon only hissed from the pain, swinging his other arm in her direction. The arm with an Angel Blade.

The last thing Meg felt before her demise, was searing pain caused by cold metal.

* * *

There was silence all around her.

That’s what surprised Meg.

Because she was sure as hell, that after metal pierced her meat suit, she will ceased to exist, her conscious dying with her demon body.

But look at that. She was still alive somehow.

Meg sat up and opened her eyes to see how is it possible for her to take another breath, to feel the warmth on her face, to experience wind on her skin.

And she could not believe what she saw.

The land in front of her reminded her of Earth, but was so much better. Exquisite even.

The vegetation so exotic; trees high into the skies, with their green crowns almost touching the clouds,branches from one tree interconnecting with the other, creating small bridges and tunnels, trunks covered in vines and some roots protruding from the ground. Bushes in various sizes and shapes, little twigs twisting in abnormal ways, small leaves ruffling on the wind like the peacock's feathers, shimmering in the warm rays of orange sun. Splotches of colors between all this greenery in the shape of exotic flowers. Some yellow as little ducklings swimming in nearby pond, some lilac as the cotton candy sold on carnivals and others silver from one side and navy from the other as full moon light. All of this framed by pinks and purples of the sky. The image so magnificent, showing all of nature’s possibilities. 

Meg took it all in. This beautiful picture that she could not belong to. The grass too soft to her touch, the smell too sweet to be true.

Could this be Heaven? The same Heaven that Lucifer promised them?

Surely, it couldn’t, but scenery in front of her made it hard for her to loose hope that it might be.

She looked at herself. Her demon body still there. Her skin still the color of charcoal, deep and shallow slashes marking her after many tortures from her days in hell, thorns standing out from her body and black mist all over her form. But there were few differences in her appearance. The slashes were no longer red and oozing yellow pus. No, they changed into dark and light grays, with some of white spots next to them. Actually, the spots were a new addition and what surprised Meg, they were all over left side of her body, not only next to her wounds. They started with small dots on her foot, slowly wrapping around her leg higher and higher, creating a swirl around her hip and getting bigger at her waist to breast, finishing under her collarbone. When she touched them, they were slightly raised on her skin and soft like a silk. The last change to her body was that her thorns were now blue instead of their usual brown.

Meg was amazed by the new changes to her body, but it also filled her with a little bit of dred of what could they mean.

She was used to her old body, the reminder of who she is, what she is capable of, and what journey she had gone through to get to the place she was now. Even though she was almost sure that her story had ended when she had died from Crowley’s filthy hands.

Yet, here she was, in the new place, with ‘new’ body surrounded by beauty and peace that she was sure that she didn’t deserve. Maybe this was new chapter for her? Her own carte blanche?

With a gust of a wind, Meg felt a new presence close to her, much different from all the animals filling the land. She turned her head, her hair cascading down her back, hoping that this new person could provide her with any information on her current state. However, what she saw, only took her her breath away.

Right in front of her was a man which skin was as white as the first snow, small brown cracks all over him, just like somebody broke the vase and tried to repair it with glue. Two pairs of huge wings behind his back, with white soft-looking feathers at the top and black ones, looking a little bit rough at the very bottom. All this complemented with bright halo all over his form. 

Even though, she has never seen his true form, at that moment she was sure it was him. So without hesitation she got up from her position on the ground, and took fast steps to be in front of him in next second, eager to touch him.

He reached with his hand to her, slowly, with caution, as to not spook her, or maybe because of his disbelieve that she was right there.

Meg put her hand in his, black skin next to white, dark fog mixing with bright halo, fingers locking around each other, with no intent of letting go.

In that moment, there was surge of electricity between their bodies, filling the place Meg once called heart with warmth, causing a set of changes in their appearances. In the middle of his wings, feathers changed their tone to deep purple, creating beautiful gradient between three colors. The spots on her body vibrated for a second, just before from them bloomed beautiful white roses, covering her whole body in flowers.

And even though, they hadn’t had any idea where they were or why they were there, but as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

_Only her unicorn_

_and _

_his thorny beauty_

**Author's Note:**

> Chuck... I mean God looked at the pair, happy to be reunited, after everything that they went through.  
He smiled to himself.  
What? He couldn't left the draft for Eden unused ;)


End file.
